


Chucherías

by NaghiTan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Me divorciaré” le comunicó a Draco como saludo… “Haces bien Granger, te mereces algo mejor”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chucherías

**Título:** Chucherías

 **Autor:** Naghi-tan

 **Fandom:** Harry Potter

 **Desafio:** [001. Doble Chocolate] Fandom Insano

 **Palabras:** 595

 **Paring:** Draco Malfoy + Hermione Granger

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Resúmen:** “Me divorciaré” le comunicó a Draco como saludo… “Haces bien Granger, te mereces algo mejor”.

 **Tabla:** Helados

 

**Capitulo Único**

No recordaba cuando había ocurrido, es más, aquella situación le hacía gracia. El pura sangre de los Malfoy esperaba con impaciencia a una sangre sucia. Después de la guerra mágica, donde Voldemort había sido derrotado y la madre de Draco había hecho lo que los mortifagos consideraban una alta traición, los Malfoy se habían vuelto una familia neutra. Claro que aún les incomodaba aquel cambio pero se estaban acostumbrando.

Draco, que ahora era un hombre de treinta y cinco años, miraba con impaciencia aquel reloj muggle que le había regalado la leona de los Griffyndor, si sus padres se enteraban de que portaban más objetos muggles lo más seguro es que pegarían el grito al cielo, no concebirían aquello, sería tan vergonzoso.

De repente, los ojos grises de Malfoy se iluminaron por un leve momento, a lo lejos, Hermione casi corría hacia su dirección, a ella, los años le habían sentado bien, seguía teniendo aquella mata de cabello castaño, pero muy a su manera era hermosa. El rubio frunció el ceño, parecía ser que Hermione estaba muy agitada.

 

.

.

.

Caminaba rápidamente, estaba muy molesta, había vuelto a discutir con Ron, y ya eran tres veces en esa semana, ambos se habían dado cuenta que no se toleraban, ellos dos eran dueños de un carácter tan contradictorio, no había día que ellos no discutieran por cosas que no valían la pena. Ahora la discusión había iniciado por que Ron le había reprochado la amistad que Hermione tenía con Malfoy, Ron alegaba que solo la utilizaba y Hermione explotó, ¿No podría cambiar? ¿Acaso porque Draco fuera un Slisteryn no tenía derecho a otra oportunidad’

Y la respuesta de Ron le había hecho enfurecer: _“No necesita de una oportunidad, Malfoy está podrido”_. Hermione no discutió más, solo tomó a sus hijos y los dejó al cuidado de sus padres, al tiempo que ella solo salía, necesitaba despejarse. Le habló a Malfoy por el celular y este le había respondido. Hermione sonrió al recordar cuando le enseñó cómo utilizarlo, le explicó que aquellos artefactos eran más efectivos que las lechuzas y Draco parecía encantado ante aquel aparato, aunque claro, nunca se lo diría.

—En una hora— le dijo—, en la cafetería de siempre.

—¿Y qué te hace creer, Granger, que estaré en ese lugar?— la soberbia con la que había respondido le hizo sonreír— No soy San Potter, que está listo cuando le hablas.

—Sé que no eres Harry— le dijo sabedora de a Malfoy no le gustaba que le comparasen con su amigo—pero sé muy bien que estarás aquí.

Lo único que Hermione logró escuchar fue una regañina que Draco le daba a Scorpius, seguido de un pitido. Parecía que ya se estaba alistando. No logró reprimir una risita, Malfoy cuidaba de su hijo desde que era un bebé, dado que Astoria había muerto en el parto, y era cómico para ella, el que Draco se desviviera por su retoño, cómico y tierno.

Caminó deprisa, el olor a chocolate le embargó completamente, sonrió porque a Draco le gustaban las cosas dulces, más el chocolate.

—Me voy a divorciar de Ron— fue el saludo que le dio a un Draco, quien ensanchó su sonrisa— ya no le tolero.

—Ya era hora—Malfoy sorbió de su taza—, te mereces a alguien mejor.

Y aunque ambos no se dieran cuenta, estaban felices por aquella decisión. Solo el tiempo les haría ver que se atraían más de lo que imaginaban. Pero ahora, solo seguirían siendo amigos, aún era demasiado pronto para dar el primer paso.

**Notas de Naghi-tan:** Bien, es un One Shot con final abierto, de hecho no tengo planeado una secuela, owo fue la inspiración del momento owo y es mi primer fic de Harry Potter (!) ¿Dónde está el doble chocolate? Está en la bebida y en el ambiente (canturrea), el ambiente es dulzón y amargo, a como lo es el chocolate. Sin más…

Tchao!


End file.
